Too late
by NocturnalSleeper
Summary: She's beautiful. 'She's always beautiful' he thought. Her pink hair stands out of all the flowers here. No, she is the flower. She is his flower. No, she WAS. She was his once beautiful flower in his sullen garden.


Cherry blossom trees at its bloom fill the scenery outside the belvedere. White rose petals scattered carelessly on a red carpeted aisle. Cream cotton fabric catenates mini columns with bouquet of flowers placed above it array on both sides of the aisle. The grass beneath them gives refreshing scent and the spring breeze embraces them. He could see the afternoon sun against the glass ceiling above as it illuminates the belvedere. Friends and familiar faces, some are strangers cheerfully wait for the two newly wed couple to kiss. He turns his face away. He doesn't want to see it.

She's beautiful. ' _She's always beautiful_ ' he thought. Her pink hair stands out of all the flowers here. No, she is the flower. She is his flower. No, she WAS. She was his once beautiful flower in his sullen garden. Her eyes were his light, her smile was his life. She was everything to him but he was too stupid to see it. He was stupid.

He remembered the night he broke her heart. It was a good night, the sky was clear and the moon shone above them. People were at peace and both of them were standing, staring at nothingness. Void of silence filled the atmosphere he couldn't hear her heart beat.

"This ain't going anywhere. Might as well end this play of romance of yours." Sasuke said.

She cried. She begged. She was shattered. She tried to fix it, she tried to stop him. It was clear to him; _'end everything tonight.'_

"I'm going away. I won't be seeing you. You'll find someone who'll love you." He finished.

He didn't love her and he's sure she did. He played. He toyed her feelings, well her feelings was nothing to him in the first place. He had no reason to love her and she was just an object of entertainment for him.

"Sakura." He whispers as people whistle happily at their kiss. No matter how much he tries to hide it, he's falling apart. He's breaking into pieces. His heart crushes and seeing her smile back at the groom just add salt on it. How could he be so stupid to let her go? To let her break? To let her find someone better?

It was in mid summer and when he got a call from his bestfriend. Though most of the time, Naruto gets under his skin, it was good to hear some news back at home. Being in a foreign place for a year or two still gave him an alien feeling.

"I just want to say that I'm courting Sakura." The boy on the other line said.

Sasuke laughed on what his dobe friend said, "so?"

"Nothing. I just want to tell you. Y'know, she was your girlfriend before and uhhmm you're my bestfriend." Naruto said.

Sasuke chuckled at the idea. He has no authority over her and he wouldn't mind if his friend kisses her in front of him. But it's different now.

Things have changed. Tables have turned. He is now silently begging for her and she is now happy with someone forever.

' _Maybe he made her happy. Maybe he made her laugh. Maybe he made her feel loved,_ ' thinking what must his bestfriend did to comfort her when he was away. He has been wondering what kind of life he is living now when he realized everything earlier? What if he was on his sanity when she smiled at him. When she held his hand, when she was telling the same stories all over again. What could have happened between the two of them if he didn't leave, if she hadn't been broken?

He came back home a month ago. A lot has changed for six years. He cannot even recognize the old places. Though, didn't talk often to anyone before, he noticed his old neighborhood is gone. Most of them are strangers to him and few are familiar. But his favorite spots to spend time are still there. The tree beside the river where he loves to smoke cigarettes, the old record shop where he listens vintage music and his apartment where he spends his time alone.

When Naruto heard the news that he's in town, he immediately went to his place to fetch him for his house party, making sure he won't turn down his invitation. Unfortunately, Sasuke attended the party because of Naruto's bugging.

He met his old friends at Naruto's party. Acquaintances rather. He never considered them as friends, he barely know them actually. These people are one of the few and selected humans whom he can match the names to their correct faces.

He chose to drink his alcohol on the terrace looking at the view of the small town. Sea of man made lights shone brighter than the stars above. Winter was coming so its cold breeze. His thoughts were flying haphazardly when someone nudged his shoulder. It was Naruto with a can of beer in his hand.

"Sakura and I are engaged." Naruto said.

"Hn." He wore his poker face but was surprised with the news. It took him off guard. The alcohol was not as strong as the other beer and whiskies abroad but he had difficulty swallowing it. He hadn't eaten anything yet there's lump in his throat.

"I proposed to her last month and she said yes." The blonde friend continued.

"Aa." He didn't find a word to say. Nothing. His heart was pumping very hard, he cannot breathe. _'What the fuck is happening to me?'_ He thought.

"We plan to get married this spring," the blonde looked at him smiling, "and I want you to be my best man."

Sasuke wilted, closed his eyes and had a deep sigh before looking at him and giving a reply, "of course I will."

Naruto left him and joined the others. ' _Damn_!' He cannot understand, he didn't get it why he felt his heart being pinpricked by something. Why was he feeling like that? Why was he hurting? He was searching every corner of his mind for the answer on the question bugging his thoughts for the past two years; when did he consider Sakura as his? He was sure his territory has been tripped. His possessiveness triggered. _'But why?'_

The guests make their way outside and wait for the couple at the door of the belvedere. He walks towards the bridal car. He cannot take it anymore. It's enough. He hears people's clap and cheer. The couple made their way outside. There are laughing, whistling, clapping and crying. It annoys him. He thought of leaving his gift inside the car. He has no guts to face his friend and his wife. He cannot let his pride sink anymore.

He is three steps away from the car when he hears a shout, "Hey! Sasuke!" He doesn't want to but he looks back. It's Naruto and Sakura going towards him. It take them ten seconds to reach him.

"Going too early?" Naruto asks, smiling.

"Gotta go. Don't wanna miss my flight." He hands the small box to Naruto. "Anyway," he looks at Sakura. She's beautiful. She really is. She smiles timidly back at him. He stares at her lively eyes that once was his light. He stares at it deeply, treasuring every second, cherishing every bits of it because this may be the last time he'll see her, hold her gaze like that. This is and will be the last time. "Congratulations." He smiles. A fucking hurtful smile.

Yay! Hope you enjoyed reading! I've been exploring my writing skills so I apologize for grammar mistakes, spelling, story plot and all. Been figuring out how to use this app properly. Anyway, your review motivates me to write and helps me to improve my works! Love, love, love!


End file.
